


Key and Fondue

by WinryWeiss



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Short & Sweet, canon platy!Perry, could be read as platonic, not MML compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Theirs is not the most conventional relationship, but conventions could go to blazes as far as they are concerned.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Perryshmirtz Valentine's Day 2021





	Key and Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> A triple drabble written with Perryshmirtz Valentine in mind.  
> The theme **Family of Choice** was perhaps handled a tad broadly, but we create our own family as we go through life, aren't we?

It still felt strange not to kick the door open.

Perry observed the key in his paws. Small, seemingly fragile, like the trust with which it was given. And yet it felt warm and unwavering in his grip. Almost like it was stretching across the boundaries set by society, tall and proud, just like Heinz.

The key was a symbol, a crest of bravery to listen to own heart, despite the conventions.

Perry tucked the key back into his fedora, churring softly as he entered.

It still felt strange not to kick the door open.

But Perry liked that feeling.

  


* * *

  


Heinz smiled brightly at the platypus agent who leisurely trailed towards him. “My special cheese fondue, not wine-based,” he explained the bubbling concoction he had been making. “You’d love it.”

Perry chirped in appreciation. It smelled heavenly.

He gracefully jumped on the counter and sat down to observe Heinz cooking.

“Hey! We _talked_ about you sitting on the counter,” protested Heinz.

Perry smirked at him.

The evil scientist rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be obeying house rules and such, mister _good guy_?”

Perry grinned even wider, pointing at his free-time fedora.

“Off the clock, huh?” huffed Heinz, amused despite himself.

  


* * *

  


Balancing a bowl with the fondue on a tray of fresh shrimps, Heinz squatted down slightly so Perry could climb onto his shoulders.

He carried his nemesis to the living room, feeling strangely unbalanced when Perry jumped away to the sofa. The platypus curled into a ball, saving his body heat. Heinz set the refreshment on a coffee table and reached for a blanket, but Perry growled him off.

Heinz shrugged and sat next to him, running his fingers gently through the soft fur.

“Are we watching a movie or should I read to you?”

Perry churred. He’d love both.


End file.
